


Survival of the Fittest

by PH03N1X_360



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Allison is a god at video games, Family Fluff, Fluff, Not Beta Read We Die Like Ben, One sentence prompts, mariokart, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26580733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PH03N1X_360/pseuds/PH03N1X_360
Summary: The Hargreaves family plays/watches the others play Mariokart. It goes about as well you think.
Relationships: Allison & Ben & Diego & Number Five | The Boy & Klaus & Luther & Vanya
Kudos: 32





	Survival of the Fittest

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little one shot i wrote when i got bored in class.

“I WILL SHOW NO MERCY IN MARIOKART!” Diego shouts as a green shell sails past Luther, missing his Donkey Kong by an inch.

“Calm down, Diego, it’s just a video game...” Vanya mutters from her perch on the armrest next to Allison. Diego growled and rammed Bowser headlong into Klaus’s Toad, sending him flying.

“Watch it, Di!” Klaus yelps as he tries to steer Toad back on course. Ben rolls his eyes.

“Survival of the fittest, bro,”

“WE’RE ON THE SAME GODAMN TEAM!”

“Language, _Klaus_...”

“That’s rich coming from you, _Five_ ,” Luther sighs as Donkey Kong sailed over the edge for a third time in a row.

“At least I’m half competent at Mariokart, _Luther_ ,” Five says, his Waluigi lapping Donkey Kong for the second time.

“Cmon, almost there...” Diego rounded the corner, finish line in sight. Out of no where, a blue shell came whistling after him. Bowser was thrown back.

“WHO JUST BLUE SHELLED ME?!?” He shouts, watching in horror as Princess Peach shoots passed him and across the finish line.

“I did,” Allison says cheerfully, her Princess now celebrating her victory.

“Run.” Five yawns, Waluigi pulling in just in front of Bowser.


End file.
